U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,685 (Persson et al.) discloses a biscuit comprising agglomerated granules of a cooked-extruded base coated with a binder, the base comprising from 40 to 80 parts by weight of cereal flour, up to 20 parts sucrose and from 0.5 to 3 parts of oil or fat, and the binder comprising from 8 to 30 parts by weight of sucrose and/or mixtures of glucose and its polymers.
Japanese Patent Application 01-174,322 (QP CORP) discloses a drop or cookie for babies and infants obtained by baking a dough consisting of starch, saccharides and milk, and containing a powder of fruit juice but no egg material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,159 (Lutz) discloses a ready-to-eat expanded cereal product in the form of thin flakes, suitable for the feeding of junior-age infants, obtained by cooking-extruding-expanding a moist blend comprising cereal grain, slicing the expanded rope of cooked-extruded blend into flakes and drying the flakes.
PCT Application WO89/04121 (HEINZ SCHAAF OHG) discloses a process for manufacturing cereals, especially for babies, by cooking-extruding a mixture of cereal material, vegetable and/or fruits with a partial amount of sugar and milk, cutting the expanded rope of cooked-extruded mixture into pieces having a large surface, spraying an aqueous suspension of sugar and milk onto the just cut, hot and moist pieces, coating the moistened pieces with a remaining part of components in powder form and drying the coated pieces.
PCT Application WO93/17592 (SCHAAF TECHNOLOGIES GMBH) discloses a process and an apparatus for cooking-extruding-expanding vegetable and/or fruit containing cereals, in which expansion is carried out in a large expansion zone provided for after an extrusion zone and before a cutting zone.